Missing In Action
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Songfic for "M.I.A." by Avenged Sevenfold.


******************A/N: Songfic for _M.I.A. _by Avenged Sevenfold.**

**************EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**M.I.A.**

How many times has this happened to him?

Being captured, yeah, it's happened a bunch of times.

Of course, during those times, the enemy usually locked him up in a cage.

And he wasn't on a solo mission.

Since his days as Robin, he was used to being captured.

Usually, though, he knew Batman would come for him.

But this time?

Probably not.

* * *

He was working on a solo mission, given to him by Batman.

_I know you can handle it on your own. You're your own man now, Dick._

He was supposed to hunt down Harley Quinn in a ghost town in Asia.

Well, what Batman didn't know (or leave out) was that Harley was with Joker, which wasn't good.

After giving the former Boy Wonder a decent beating, rather than trap him with a bomb (like he did with the Jason), Joker left him for dead in the town, miles away from civilization, taking his utility belt with him.

In that belt was his only way of receiving help… the only way of being able to contact Batman.

He'd need to find a way to at least stop the bleeding… he needed time to put a plan together.

* * *

Batman was going over case notes when Nightwing's beacon went off.

He immediately checked the coordinates of the beacon.

Nightwing was in the middle of nowhere… which wasn't good.

He had hoped that he could handle Harley. Apparently not.

He prepared the Batwing, hoping Dick was safe.

* * *

When he got to where the beacon said Nightwing was, all he saw was the former Boy Wonder's black utility belt.

Nightwing was nowhere in sight.

Damn. Someone lured him here.

Before he even had a chance to say something, three small bombs were thrown at him.

His eyes widened. He quickly put on his gas mask.

He heard laughter. That same laughter that made his skin crawl.

The Joker was here.

* * *

Nightwing had managed to stop the bleeding… but he knew he couldn't last long.

This place was a ghost town. Nobody was here.

Not only that, but Batman wouldn't be able to find him… Nightwing's only way of contacting him was through a communication link in his belt, which Joker took from him and most likely destroyed.

However, he did remember one thing… when he was Robin, Batman kept some kind of tracking device on him at all times.

While he used to hate it, he did hope that Bruce had planted one somewhere on his outfit… it was his only chance to not die like this.

* * *

Joker escaped.

But that was the least of the Batman's worries.

Dick was nowhere to be found… most likely injured, or worse…

_No… don't think like that… Dick knows how to handle himself…_

He took out a small device. If he was lucky, Dick didn't discover the tracking beacons he had on his costume, and Batman would be able to track him.

* * *

Several hours later, Dick lost almost all hope of Bruce finding him.

Almost.

He had a strange feeling that Batman did come… that he'd be here any minute.

He knew he'd go after Joker first. That's just the way Batman worked.

Of course, he could be wrong. Batman may have done that to members of the Justice League… but when it came to Dick, he'd be there in a heartbeat.

After all, Dick was the closest thing Batman had to a son.

But, in Dick's mind, that was all when he was Robin.

He's Nightwing, not Robin.

Nightwing, the former Boy Wonder.

Nightwing, an eighteen-year-old police academy student.

Nightwing, his way of getting out of Batman's shadow.

The leader of Young Justice.

Dick cursed at himself for not seeing this coming.

Of course Harley would be with Joker. He's all she ever talks about.

And, to make matters worse, he had been fighting him for years. He should've seen something like this coming.

He didn't.

And the one thing he was worried about other than staying alive was what Batman would say…

_I taught you better than this. Pathetic._

Which, he couldn't blame him for saying.

He was taught to expect the unexpected. He was taught to find ways to get out of situations like this.

And he failed.

* * *

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief when he finally did get a signal.

Dick didn't know about the tracers… that, or he ditched them.

To make sure, he checked another tracer he had on Dick.

Sure enough, it was in the same spot.

_Hold on, Dick… I'm coming._

* * *

The second he saw Dick, he felt like running off to find the Joker and beat him as bad as the clown did Dick.

"Nightwing!" he called.

Nightwing raised his head and gave a small smirk.

"What took you so long..?" He asked, exhaustion evident in his voice.

Batman ignored the question and helped Dick to the Batwing.

"We're getting you home." Bruce said, "You need immediate medical attention."

"Yeah, yeah… tell me something I don't know." Dick said.

* * *

Dick had fallen asleep after Alfred tended to his wounds.

Bruce sighed. Dick was too big to carry now, but he didn't want to wake him.

There were times when Bruce really missed the old days.

But that was another time.

Then, he could keep watch over the boy that he came to love as a son.

Now, though?

Now, Dick was on his own. As much as Bruce hated to admit, he couldn't protect him from everything.

He just hoped that something like this wouldn't happen again.

* * *

**A/N: I was told about this a couple hours ago and someone asked me to spread the word about this...**

**On June 23 (According to GTM timing) there will be a BLACK OUT!**

**Fanfiction is planning on taking down stories. I do not know the specifics but anything over M rated stories will be taken down. It could be yours or one of your favorites, so don't let it happen. FIGHT THE POWER!**

**On June 23 DO NOT enter the fanfiction site; do not log in, read, or review anything until June 23 is over. Please take part in this and spread the word, for how are we supposed to unleash our imaginations if we are restricted!**

**Thank you for reading this short rambling and please spread the word and take part in the black out on JUNE 23.**

**SAVE THE STORIES!**

**I don't have any rated M stories (yet...) so I don't have much to worry about... but you or one of your favorite authors might.**


End file.
